Saint Poney
by Llama de Hielo
Summary: Una mañana tranquila en el Santuario O.o desde cuando? es interrumpida por un gran alboroto... Un dios azteca bastante bromista, un grupo de guerreros del santuario viajando por México ¿Poneys con armadura?


"Por: Amarht y Flam"

"Saint Poney"

"Un adorable problema"

Una mañana tranquila... ¿tranquila¡No, por que la interrumpió los inconfundibles chillidos de los Renegados que se encontraban en el Santuario de Atenea¡A los que se le unieron las voces de todos los caballeros, amazonas y diosa del lugar!

Ojos dulces, una cara adorable, crin y cola azules, pelaje marrón… Mascara de Muerte no se podía creer lo que se hallaba ante el… en su espejo… si, eso debía de ser… ¡ESA CRIATURA HORRIBLE ESTABA DENTRO DE SU ESPEJO! Se dispuso a darle un puñetazo al espejo, cuando… ¡Cuando descubrió que no tenia mano! Una pezuña… ¡Tenia por mano un casco de caballo! A Mascara de Muerte le daba vueltas la cabeza… eso ya no era normal…

-¡Maestro¡Maestro! –sonó la voz de su discípula fuera del cuarto de baño donde el estaba, aporreando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Amarht¡Estoy ocupado! Ò.Óu –no quería que le viera en esa penosa situación.

Amarht seguía insistiendo, golpeando con más fuerza la puerta. Mascara de Muerte ya no aguantó mas y abrió como pudo la puerta… …En ese instante recibió tal coz en la cara que lo lanzó contra la pared cayendo dentro de la bañera.

-¡¡Lo siento!! –dijo Amarht cuando se volvió para verlo- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡¡O.O¡¡El Maestro también!!

- ¿También?

Mascara de Muerte vio una poney color púrpura, ojos verdes/marrones y pelo castaño rojizo característico de Amarht. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? El "gran" Caballero Dorado de Cáncer se desmayó dentro de su bañera.

Después de unas horas, frente al Templo de Atenea…

Una enorme manada de poneys de todos los colores habidos y por haber con sus armaduras (Algo increíble, ya que parecía imposible que las pudieran vestir) se apelotonaba a la espera de la diosa. Un poney color rosa pastel, crin turquesay ojos azulados, llevando la armadura de Oro de Piscis, se acercó a Amarht, que ahora llevando la armadura de Plata de Lepus, a ella le daba la impresión de que estaba ridícula… un poney con orejas de liebre.

-¿Dónde esta tu maestro, Amarht? –le preguntó Afrodita

- Esta indispuesto…

-¿O.O¿Indispuesto?

-UU Seeee… Creo que la terrible visión de un poney casi acaba con su existencia dándole un infarto XD (mas el golpetazo que le dio… pensaba que no era tan fuerte ¬¬U)

A unos cuantos metros, otros renegados… Kitiara de los Hielos y de Astaroth, una dulcísima poney azul,pelo negro y ojos verdesse lamentaba de su estado mientras que Camus de Acuario, poney azul claro, ojos azules y crin verde azulada, la reñía por que no tenia puesta la mascara de amazona…

-¡¿Pero como narices quieres que me la ponga?! –decía Kitiara.

-Es obligatorio en las amazonas… para que no se vea su rostro ¬¬

-¡Pero si ninguna lleva la mascara! ¬¬ Además este no es mi rostro…

En ese momento apareció Atenea, una poney rosa fucsia de ojos y crines violetas, con su vestido blanco apunto de pisarlo y con su bastón Niké en la boca. Soltó a Niké en el suelo y habló:

-Caballeros, hoy algo desastroso ha pasado, y por lo que veo.. ya todos se han dado cuenta… No sabemos quien ha cometido esta…

-¡¡ABOMINACIÓN¡¡ESTO ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN!! –interrumpió Flam a la diosa.

Flam, que era ahora una poney de pelaje blanco, crines rojas y ojos azules, se acercó a la diosa dando coces y pateando el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Ó.ÒU! –Atenea.

-Esto es una vergüenza, mas que un guerrero parezco… ¡Un muñeco de peluche! Esto es indignante ¬¬

Los Renegados que se encontraban allí también se enfadaron y empezaron a gritar pidiendo explicaciones como Flam. Algunos de los otros caballeros también protestaron… como por ejemplo el que se une a todas las bullas a parte de Mascara de Muerte, Ikki de Fénix… poney de piel roja, crines y ojos azules oscuros gritaba:

-¡Se supone que soy el Fénix!

-¡Un oso!

-¡Yo soy el burro! –dijo un poney de pelaje, ojos y cabellos café

-¡Que no Seiya¡Que eres Pegaso! –le dijo Hyoga, un poney blanco, crines rubias y ojos azules.

-¡¡SILENCIO!! –Sentenció Shión, el patriarca, otro poney color crema, crines verdes y ojos violetas.

La diosa vio que el ambiente se estaba caldeado pero con la orden de Shión todos se callaron en un santiamén…

-¡¡FUERAAAA¡¡QUEREMOS NUESTROS CUERPOS!! -dijo Amarht cuando todo el mundo se había callado y le miraban- ¡¡EEEHH… O.O eeeh… nada… U.U…

-Creemos saber de quien se trata… -comenzó la diosa- Se trata de otro dios... uno bien tramposo ¬¬ que ahora la ha tomado con todo el mundo y nos ha convertido en...

-¡¡EN UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD!!! -Flam

-¿¿Eso no es sinónimo de Abominación?? -Amarht

-¿Y que mas da¿Es lo mismo no?

-¡¿QUE FALTA DE RESPETO ES ESTA?! Ò.Ó -Shión

-Déjalas Shión ¬¬u –dijo Atenea con dolor de cabeza y volvió al asunto- Se trata de Huehuecóyotl…

-¿O.O¡Uoh¡Que nombre mas raro! XD –dijo la poney Vulpix de pelaje marrón rojizo, crines caobas y ojos castaños.

-ÙÚ -Shión.

-Ú.Ùu Un dios mexica… -Atenea- Hay que ir hacerle una visita y "disuadirle" ¿Quien se presta voluntario?

(Fiiiuuuuuufifiuuuuuuuuuuu viento que sopla)

-Esta bien… Ú.Ùu Lo haremos por sorteo…

Todos cogieron una papeleta... como si fuera el sorteo de Navidad... esperaron a que la "mano inocente" de Atenea sacara la papeleta del numero... si es que podía sacarlo... no... se le hizo difícil... lo intentó con la boca y sacó una papeleta.. Era...

-El 13 -Shión

-¡¡EL MIO!! –Flam- ¡No pienso ir¡Ni lo sueñen!

-Pero es lo que ha tocado…

Flam y Shión siguieron "conversando" mientras llegaba Mascara de Muerte hasta allí…

-¿Me he perdido algo? -dijo con extrañeza al ver la discusión.

-Nada maestro… que la han mandado a ella sola a ir a por el dios de pacotilla que nos ha hecho esto U.U –le dijo Amarht

-¡¿Qué¡¿Puedo elegir a mis acompañantes?! –Dijo de pronto Flam

A Mascara de Muerte y Amarht les recorrió un escalofrío… un extraño presentimiento…

-No vayas tan deprisa… ¬¬ Se lo que estas pensando y no –le dijo Shión- Solo te puedes llevar 2 Dorados, no el juego completo…

- ¡Ouch! ¬¬ Entonces quiero que me acompañen… Black

-¡¿Qué?! Estas loca si crees que voy a ir contigo ¬¬ -dijo la poney totalmente de color negro y ojos de felino amarillos

-Podrás golpear quien quieras… y te desquitaras de quien te volvió tan adorable como estas ahora

-De acuerdo… ¬¬

-Nat

-¬¬ ¿Eso va también para mi?

-Claro, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos -Flam guiño el ojo a la poney pelirroja, pelaje castaño como bronceado y ojos miel

-Entonces, iré, disfrutare mucho de esto XD

-Camus

-¡¡BIEN¡¡VOY A ESTAR UNA TEMPORADA SIN LA ACELGA!! XD –Kitiara

-¬¬ -Camus

-Mascara de Muerte… -Flam

-¿¡QUE¡VENGA YA¡A MI NO ME METAS! –Mascara de Muerte.

-¡¡WEEEEEE¡¡POR FIN ME LIBRARÉ DE EL¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! –Amarht

-Amarht –Flam.

-¡JE! XD ¿Decías? –Mascara de Muerte

-No… nada ¬¬U -Amarht

- Y a Seiya –Flam.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! –Los ya nombrados

-¬¬ ¿Estas mal de la cabeza Flam? -Amarht

-No mas que tu, pero ¿es que no te das cuenta? Si nos llevamos a Seiya tendremos la oportunidad de liquidarlo por una vez por todas XD –le dijo por lo bajo.

-AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Ya entiendo XD

Un poco mas tarde…

Black, Nat, Aither, Kiki, Piti, Amarht y Flam estaban en los limites del Santuario, esperando a los dos dorados (y al burro) elegidos por esta ultima.

-Es una pena no poder acompañaros… -dijo Aither, un poney muy… muy azulado

-Si ya ¬¬ Pues haberte presentado como voluntario en su momento… -le dijo Amarht- De todas formas, si quieres ir yo te cedo el turno…

-No, tu vienes Ò.Ó –dijo Flam decidida aunque tuviera que llevar a Amarht a la arrastra.

-¬¬U

-Bueno… Camus, Mascara de Muerte y el "Idiota" tardan mucho ¬¬ –dijo Black

Nat asintió. Amarht empezó a revolverse, una molesta mosca le zumbaba por todos los sitios hasta que se alejó de forma burlona, escapando de ella.

-No te alejes, Amarht ¬¬u –le dijo Nat al ver que esta iba en pos de la mosca tras una de las muchas rocas.

-¡No te preocupes! –le gritó- Nada más quiero aplastar a este bichejo. –Amarht, sin que los otros la viesen, se tumbó en el suelo y agachó la cabeza para estar a la altura de la mosca- ¡Odio que hagas eso, Bartimeo¡Desgraciado demonio! ¬¬ –exclamó por lo bajo.

-¿Lo que? –le dijo la mosca y pareció que esta se encogía de hombros- Nada mas llamaba tu atención XP Que no me hacías caso, petarda…

-Ò.Ó ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te vas de misión? M.O.M. Quería saber… ya sabes, para no intervenir allá…

-Si, dile rápido, no vaya a ser, que aparezcan agentes del Centro. ¿Y como sabia M.O.M que me iba de misión? ¬¬

-Ya sabes lo que dice… que si lo supieras tendría que destinarte al Polo Norte. Volviendo al tema… De todas formas esta ocupada con toda la población del mundo, allí fuera hay un caos total… Otras agencias secretas están interviniendo… pero muy lento. Ya sabes siendo todos poneys…

-¬¬ ¿Tu no te volviste poney?

-Al principio si… pero como una de mis habilidades es el cambio de forma, no es que me haya afectado mucho. Bueno¿me vas a llevar contigo?

-Ni loca, una cosa es que estés aquí medio camuflado entre tanto cosmos y otra cosa es que te lleve conmigo cuando hay 6 caballeros mas, pendientes de lo mas mínimo… ¬¬

-OK, mejor para mi XD Ojala te maten y así mi cometido se vera cumplido.

-Aggg ¬¬ Ya lárgate…

-¿Con quien hablas Amarht? –le preguntó de súbito Kiki, un poney de color blanco, crines castañas y ojos violetas, que se encontraba en lo alto de la roca.

-¡O.Ou¿Yooooo? Con nadie… -se levantó y pisoteó a Bartimeo para disimular.

-¿O.o¿No me digas que te volviste mas tarada de lo normal? XD

-¬¬ Feh…

Se alejaron de allí los dos, mientras que un apachurrado Bartimeo lanzaba maldiciones en todos los dialectos que sabia, tanto los actuales hasta los más antiguos.

Al poco aparecieron Camus, Mascara de Muerte y Seiya, acompañados por Aiora, un poney marrón, ojos verdes y crin castaño claro, Shura, de pelaje color arena, crines y ojos negros, Afrodita y Mu, poney blanco de crines violetas y ojos verdes, y Shaka, un precioso poney blanquísimo crines rubias y ojos… bueno ya saben ojos azules… lo que pasa que los llevaba cerrados en ese momento.

-Atenea me pidió que los teletranspote hasta el Santuario de Huehuecóyotl, que está en Durango. Prepárense.

Amarht miraba a Shura con un mohín en la cara que le hacia gracia a los Renegados, sobre todo a Flam. Shura seguía manteniendo la mirada hasta que ella miró a otro lado… en ese momento se lamentó de no llevar mascara… una de las ventajas de las mascaras es que disimulaban bien las miradas y gestos de la cara…

-Bueno… No nos podemos quedar así toda la vida… -dijo Flam aguantando la risa… por que en realidad hubiera deseado soltar una GRAN risotada- …tenemos que dirigirnos a Durango.

-Acabemos pronto con esto… ya me estoy cansando de esperar -dijo Black, que lo único que quería era llegar, acabar con el indeseado y volver cuanto antes.

-Ugh, que impaciente estas Black –le dijo burlona la poney de amarillo claro, ojos verdes y crines castañas, osease Piti

-También lo estarías si estuvieras en mi lugar…

Los presentes se despidieron y todos los que se quedaban dieron consejos de como torturar al dios por ellos. Mu se concentró y los teletransportó… Pero… siempre un pero U.U … la cosa no fue bien…

Lejos de allí, la figura que permanecía en la oscuridad era evidentemente el dios coyote Huehuecóyotl, hizo simple ademán con la mano y se rió de su nueva travesura…

Flam, Nat y Black que eran las que mas conocían ese lugar que los demás estaban boquiabiertas…

-¿Eh¿Qué os pasa? –les dijo Amarht pasando uno de sus cascos por delante de sus ojos…

-¿Qué demonios hacemos en el Puerto de Veracruz? –Exclamó Nat.

-Mu, te equivocaste ¬¬ –le riñó Camus

-Feh… ¬¬ engendro de carnero –Mascara de Muerte

-¡Hey¡No fue mi culpa¡O.O! –se defendió el lemurino- ¡No se que ha pasado¡Estaba seguro de haber fijado bien el punto de llegada!

Todos le miraron de mala manera y Mu se teletransportó en cuando vio que le iban a caer a golpes. Llegó sin problemas al Santuario (¬¬). Todos estaban muy cabreados, habría una LARGA caminata. Nat miró a un Seiya extrañanemte callado… mala espina… en un rato de estos seguro que reventaría y soltaría las mayores chorradas y mas… Y tendrían que escucharlas TODAS.

Continuara


End file.
